narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Gaiden Kapitel 10
Ladies and Gentlemen, Narutopedia (proudly) presents: Kishimoto, the ultimate troll! // Das Kapitel ist... emotional. Und irgendwie auch nicht. 100 points for Sasuke's resting a**hole face. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 09:39, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab immer es noch nicht ganz kapiert wie Karin zu Sarada steht. War sie etwa die Leihmutter oder so? Und schon wieder habe ich dieses gefühl nach dem lesen von kapitel 700 - owari mashita, it's over - ende... Fehlt nur noch der Boruto Film und die Novels. Aber das dauert ja noch ein Jahr bis alles raus ist... Dabei ist naruto: The Last noch nicht mal mit jap dub draußen (ihre koreanische Stimmen kotzen mich an)! Artur3004 (Diskussion) 14:43, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Artur3004: ne, karin war anscheinend bei der geburt dabei, mehr nicht. @yuki: ich kann es auch nicht verstehen, was sasuke für ein problem hat, seine frau zum abschied zu küssen oder zumindest zu umarmen. und außerdem geht er wieder weg... wozu? naja, egal, es ist zu ende. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:30, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Zu dem "Wozu geht Sasuke wieder weg" denke ich, dass er doch wohl immer noch an der Sache "schlimmer als Kaguya" dran ist, was ja sein eigentlicher Auftrag ist. Das hier war ja nur ein Intermezzo^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:59, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::The almighty Sasuke leaves! Und im Film muss Boruto bestimmt den Bösewicht bekämpfen. Can't wait. xD Und @ Artur: Wenn man sich die Novels und die Filme online anschaut, ist Naruto eigentlich auch schon fast vorbei. Das einzige, was uns an Naruto erhalten bleibt, ist wohl der Anime, und der wird leider auch irgendwann enden. Wenn man uns denn nicht mit Fillern erschlägt. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 17:36, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :: ich würde es aber von Kishimoto begrüßen, wenn er in zehn jahren vielleicht wieder so ein gaiden oder ein script zu einem neuen anime bringt, wo vielleicht neue Genaration die Naruto-Generation ablöst. Ich verstehe ja dass man die Kuh nicht melken soll bis sie stirbt oder es so weiter gehen soll bis die Qualität darunter leidet (siehe DB GT), aber schmerzt doch sicher immer uns allen ein wenig, wenn ein Storyuniversum für immer Ende ist, sei es Harry Potter, Mittelerde aus Tolkiens Welt, nicht Twilight oder eben Naruto. Auf jeden Fall will ich den 1-kapitel Manga lesen, in dem Naruto zum Hokage ernannt wird, den kriegen glaub ich alle Vorbesteller zum Boruto Film. Artur3004 (Diskussion) 19:39, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Ungefähr so, ja, denn dieses Sonderkapitel wird Teil der Schriften des Zai. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 15:44, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) HI ich habe mal eine kurze Frage: kommt eigendlich noch etwas neues Kapitel od ist es mit diesem Kapitel nun zu ENDE??? :Nein, es wird kein weiteres Kapitel veröffentlicht werden, dieses Kapitel beschreibt das Ende von Naruto Gaiden. Sehr schade, wie nicht nur ich finde, doch nicht zu ändern. In der Zusammenfassung steht jedoch alles wichtige zu diesem Kapitel, auch, dass Gaiden damit abgeschlossen ist. Gruß Scary(Dissi) 19:07, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ok danke für die Info. Eigendliche Schade hatte gehoffte das da mehr kommt aber naja.